The Butterfly
by Clayh R. Mustang
Summary: One-Shot. Ash is starting to get feelings for Dawn but when Ash is about to confess it, he overhears Dawn saying to Piplup she doesn't like Ash more then a friend, Can Dawn explain the situation or will Ash be heartbroken forever. Based on a Small poem.


**A small one-shot. Always wanted to make one of these. Anyway no worries, the next chapter that was supposed to be updated is being remade by me at the moment since I somehow deleted it.. That isn't the reason I'm absolutely late, that's because I have exams. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this one shot of Pearlshipping.**

**.:':. The Butterfly .:':.**

_I watched a Butterfly today,_

_She seemed to know the right way_

Ash and his companions were walking currently **Lost** as they were on their way for the Ash's last gym battle. They were currently on a road that was leading endlessly to who knows where, trees were surrounding the road and the sun was about fall.

"Dawn, are you sure your reading the Map, right?" Ash was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't get his gym battle today and if Dawn would stay in charge of reading the map, he could wait a very long time.

"No need to wo-" Dawn was about to say but was cut of by Brock and Ash, "And that is when we worry the most." Dawn turned around and started pouting. She took out the map and started reading it again, double checking if she wasn't mistaking, not noticing that Ash was staring at her.

_'What's with this feeling? And why can't I stop staring at Dawn? What is wrong with me!?'_ Ash forced himself out of his thoughts as he broke his stare towards Dawn, they continued walking for a couple of minutes and finally noticed a sign saying that they were a hour away from Sunyshore City.

"You see, I told you this was the right way!" Dawn said with a victorious smirk on her face. Brock and Ash apologized as Brock looked at the sun, "It's getting late, we better make camp and head there tomorrow." Ash frowned, but then his stomach growled. "Hehehe.. I guess my Stomach agrees with you."

_She would flutter here and flutter there_

_And then she landed on my chair._

Dawn was setting her tent as Brock was cooking Soup and Ash was setting the Table. Dawn smiled, "I'm going to do some practice with my Pokemon." She took out her Pokemon and were practicing moves they could use. After Ash was done he decided to watch.

Brock finished the soup and the food for the Pokemon and put everything ready as both Brock and Ash called out their Pokemon to eat. They smiled as they saw their Pokemon happily munching in the delicious food, just like Ash was enjoying the soup.

After they were done they cleaned the table and Ash and Dawn did the dishes as Brock decided to try some new recipes he wanted to make as Pokemon food and asked all the Pokemon to taste it, they all happily agreed.

_The sunlight glistened off her beautiful wings_

_And I swear I heard her begin to sing._

Ash and Dawn were finally done with the Dishes and decided to sit down on the bench that had a great view at the sun that was almost gone. The sun was lighting up the clouds with a Orange color, Ash smiled and turned to Dawn who he had to admit was very beautiful at the moment.

_'Wait, what!? Why do I keep thinking about this.. Why now? And what is this feeling?'_ Ash was dragged out of his thoughts when Dawn was waving a hand before his face, "Ash.. Hello Ash." Ash was startled , "Ah, sorry was lost in thoughts.." Dawn giggled, "I'm sure you were.."

Ash raised a eyebrow towards her, "What do you mean by that?" Dawn giggled even more, "Well, you were staring at me. Oh.. Don't tell me, Ash Ketchum is starting to show interest in love?" Dawn said seductive yet teasingly. Ash was pushing himself with his feet away from Dawn while waving his arms in front of his stomach, "It's isn't like t-" THUD! Ash fell down as he noticed he pushed himself of the bench.

Dawn giggled, "I see your already starting to fall for me." Dawn couldn't hold it anymore and laughed

and after a while Ash did too although they were both Blushing.

_Her colors were all purples and pinks_

_And I could feel an emptiness in me begin to sink._

"Hey Ash, Dawn!" They both turned to see the Pokemon and Brock running towards them. "What is the matter, Brock?" Ash stood up and looked at Brock with a curious look on his face. "You have to see this for yourself!" Ash and Dawn followed Brock and ended up at a beautiful field full with Flowers with different colors.

Ash and Dawn's eyes shined as they had a big smile and ran into the field and enjoyed the flowers, after a while Ash started looking at Dawn seeing her enjoy the flowers colors and how beautiful they were. Ash felt his stomach fill with a weird feeling, _'It's as my stomach was always empty until right now..' _Ash thought as he thought about this feeling.

_A Coldness in my heart began to melt_

_And a warmness replaced it, which I have never felt._

They started walking back noticing it was starting to get darker and darker, they already had their Pokemon in their ball except for Pikachu and Piplup. Ash walked up to Brock, "Hey Brock? Can I ask you about something?" He looked at Dawn, "Private." Dawn looked back at him, "What?"

Brock smiled, "Sure Ash." Dawn looked back at them and smiled as she entered her tent, "What is the matter?" Ash looked down a bit and then stared at the campfire, "Well, it's about Dawn." Brock raised his eyebrow in interest, "Oh? What about her?" Ash sighed a bit, "Well, I just.. When we.. When I look at her, I just feel kind of weird and think about things I normally never would think about.."

Brock nodded as he saw Ash wasn't finished, "Normally it is just Dawn.. But now she is something more, all of a sudden and I don't know what this feeling is.." Brock smiled a bit, "What kind of feeling do you get when you see her?" Ash thought about it, "Well.. My stomach had a weird kind of light feeling when I saw her with the flowers like my stomach was full of emptiness.. And my heart was beating faster like my heart was a bit frozen until I saw her and it became warm and cozy.."

Brock smiled, "Then it's very simple Ash.. Then that means you are liking Dawn." Ash raised a eyebrow, "I do like Dawn." Brock sighed, "Not as a friend, something more like you love her."

Ash was silent and thought about it and after putting the facts together he realized it was.. He never had this feeling before, and Brock should know he is practically in Love with almost every woman he sees. Ash nodded as he stood up, "I'm going to tell her." Brock smiled and nodded.

_With one last chorus she fluttered high_

_I thought if I lost her I just might die._

Ash walked up to her tent and was about to say something to ask if he may enter but he heard Dawn say something. "Stop it Piplup, I do not like Ash that way!" Ash was shocked a bit but he then thought about it, if he feel this way about her doesn't mean she does too.. He walked away from the tent with his down as tears fell from his eyes and ran away in the forest.

_Back at Dawn..._

"Piplup Piplup Pip!" Piplup was pointing at Dawn angry, he knew Dawn liked Ash more then a friend but that stubborn Trainer wouldn't admit it. Dawn put her hands on her waist and scowled at Piplup and Piplup scowled back.. After a good minute, "Alright! I admit.. I like Ash more.. then a friend.. But don't tell him! He doesn't feel the same way.." Dawn sat down and hugged her legs as she put her head on her legs and cried a bit.

"Piplup Pip!" Dawn looked at Piplup while tears fell down, she nodded and wiped away the tears. "Your right! I'll tell him about my feelings and I don't care if he doesn't feel the same way, he has to know!" Dawn marched out of her Tent and saw Brock, "Brock, where is Ash?" Brock looked at her and pointed at the forest, "I saw him running into the forest, he was looking sad.."

Dawn eyes widened as she realized he must of heard her. She ran down into the forest and found Ash sitting on the grass next to Pikachu by a river that was reflecting the Beautiful Full moon.

_Then I heard a voice, crystal clear_

_You shall never loose me; I will always be near._

"Pika Pi?"Ash looked at Pikachu looked with a worried look on his face towards him. Ash smiled while Tears were still visible in his eyes, "I'm alright, Pikachu.. I just have to get over this pain.." Pikachu looked at him if he was waiting for him to explain. Ash smiled, "It's about Dawn, Pikachu. When I saw her today, I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.." Ash looked at the moon and continued.

"This whole day, I have been getting feelings when I watch her.. Like my stomach felt so light all of sudden and it was kind of a tickling me.. My heart felt like it was frozen but when I watched her it melted and suddenly my heart couldn't slow down with beating.." Ash wiped away his tears but new ones replaced them, "I asked Brock what it was.. He told me.. I was in love with Dawn.."

Then suddenly the tears were falling faster, "But when I was about to tell her, I heard her telling Piplup she doesn't like me that way.. Now I feel like my heart is shattered, it hurts so much.." Pikachu looked down, not knowing what to say or to do..

Suddenly Dawn walked out of the bush, she looked down at the ground.. "Ash.. What you just heard... Forget about it.." She walked towards him and forced him to get up.. Ash and Dawn looked each other in the eyes as they both saw how they could drown in them..

Then Dawn came closer to Ash and slowly closed her eyes and their lips finally met as they kissed. Ash 's eyes widened as he couldn't analyze this situation but he didn't have too, intuition took him over and he closed his eyes and kissed back. Ash felt himself melt inside as he enjoyed this feeling. Dawn too, couldn't felt any better then now.

Dawn broke the kiss.. "I just wanted to tell you... I love you." Ash eyes widened but they became soft as he smiled, "I love you too." They began walking back, hand in hand.

_So I have planted a butterfly garden you see,_

_For a butterfly must always be free._

When they arrived at Camp, they saw Brock already asleep. Ash smiled and wished her goodnight with a kiss and went to his sleeping back but Dawn pulled him back, "You can sleep with me, if you want.. But don't get any ideas or I might have to call Croagunk." Ash shuddered at that idea but smiled and followed her inside the tent where Dawn felt asleep cuddling on Ash's chest.

When they woke up next morning they smiled and gave each other a good morning kiss. Ash put his head threw the Tent's entrance and looked if Brock was awake or not. _'Phew.. He is still sleeping.'_ Ash smiled and kissed Dawn again, "I'll better make sure to 'Wake' up in my sleeping bag or else Brock will get ideas."

Dawn giggled and nodded.. Ash snuck out of the tent and was almost at his sleeping bag until, "Don't think I didn't know you slept in there with Dawn, Ash." Ash sighed, "I thought you were asleep." Brock smiled, "You know I wake up sooner then you both do, besides I know you both didn't do anything so calm down." Ash smiled.

They had breakfast and Ash and Dawn told the Pokemon that they were a couple now and they all were happy for them. Buneary suddenly took Pikachu's hand and blushed. Pikachu scratched the back of his hand, "Pikachu."

_And I watch my butterfly every day,_

_So that I too, now know the way. _

They now continued their journey to Sunyshore City for Ash's last gym battle. Ash was walking beside Dawn as they were talking and laughing. Brock sighed, "Why don't I ever get lucky and get someone?"

Dawn and Ash noticed Brock was walking with half his body hang over, "Hey Brock, don't forget that were going to the Pokemon Center in Sunyshore and when there is a Pokemon center there is a..."

"NURSE JOY!!" Brock was rushing over at Sunyshore while Dawn and Ash were trying to keep up with him, "Wait up, Brock!"

**.:':. End .:':.**

That was that! I was inspired by a Short Romance Poem that I found when I – Cough – was searching for one to use at Valentines Day and I found that Poem and I liked it so I put it in a word pad file and I happened to find it and got inspired to make a One Shot of it.

The poem: The Butterfly by Randy Lee.

By the way for the Aura Guardian 'Fans': I'll be updating in minimum 8 hours – maximum 1 day. Or else you can kill me for not being on time again..

I hope you enjoyed the One Shot, I certainly enjoyed writing it and it Inspired me on many ways.


End file.
